


De la vida, Del Amor

by BlossomingDia



Series: Shorts and One Shots [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Photographs, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Donghyuck encuentra un libro y aprende sobre su madre.





	De la vida, Del Amor

“¿Hola Papa?” Donghyuck llamó del salon “¿Que es este?” 

Johnny metió el cabeza afuera de la cocina y rió mientras su hijo paró en una silla en frente de la estantería agarró un libro grueso en sus manos pequeños con una expresión de asombra. Él sentó en el sofa y palmeó el espacio siguiente lo para su hijo Sentara con él, envolvió su brazos alrededor del niño y puso el libro en su regazo. Él desató las cintas con mucho cuidado, y abrió la página primera. Él mostró su hijo las fotographías brillantes en las páginas con un sentimiento creciente de felicidad por la expresión en la cara de el niño pequeño.

“¡La mujer es muy bonita Papa! ¿Quién es ella?” 

Johnny suspirió pero puso una sonrisa en su cara y acrició la forma del mujer en la foto sin pensar “Tu Mama, en el día que nos casamos.” Donghyuck miró más rapido entre las dos gentes en la foto que se abrazaban el uno al otro mientras empujaron besos a los labios del otro y así Johnny continuó “Pense que fue la mujer más bonita en el mundo en ese día también.”

“¿Cómo era ella?” 

“Ella fue…” él interrupió para reflexionar en la pregunta “Ella fue una de las personas más amorosa en el mundo, había más que basante amorosa para ambos de nos y ella fue increíble en tantas maneras, Donghyuck. Ella era indulgente y amable y intelligente y tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera.”

El chico sonrojaba a giraron más páginas del álbum “¿Cree que ella gustaría mi?” 

Johnny empujaron un beso a la cabeza de sus hijo y murmuró en su oído “Estoy seguro de que ella te ama, incluso como un ángel. Si ella hubiera conocido ella habría amado más.” Él limpió una lágrima en él mejilla “Pense que cuándo ella fue ausente, Pensaba que nunca podría volver amar pero…”

“¿Pero?” 

“Pero ahora comprendo que puedo amar un gente más que que, porque te amo bastante para ambos de nos y más.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I wanted to try writing in Spanish for the first time in a while. I'm a little rusty so I'm sure there are mistakes but enjoy anyways.


End file.
